That's Just Life
by aleangel
Summary: What if Paul imprinted on Bella? What if Bella phased? What else can happen? Wait and see. New AN Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns Twilight.**

**A/N: Oh and by the way bella is 19 now and she never jumped off the cliff and she hasn't seen the cullens since edward left. she befriended the wolves :D**

**BPOV:**

After Edward left I always thought I would have a horrible life. When I thought of the Cullens it brought tears to my eyes. But that's changed. Now when I think of them I just get angry. I can't believe I used to think Edward was the one. I used to be so fragile and shy.

That's changed too. My name is Bella Swan, but you probably know that. I'm the girl that a year ago was quiet, shy, and had the grossly romantic Edward Cullen as my boyfriend. But today I'm strong, outgoing, and spontaneous. And at times Angry. My family is my number one priority in my life.

A year ago my family would be considered the Cullens and my dad Charlie. But now I'm with the wolves. I don't know how i could live without my loving, outgoing, hysterical, and crazy Quileute family. The people I'm with right now.

"Bella! Earth to Bella!", Jake screamed in my face. I rolled my eyes at him and tried to elbow him in the ribs but only end up hurting myself.

"I thought you learned not to hit Jake the time you broke your hand after your attempt to sock him in the face", Paul teased me. My cheeks turned bright red from embarrassment of the past.

"Yeah. Bells you gotta remember that we are so buff it's crazy", Quil said while trying to show off his muscles.

"Oh shut up Quil", I stuck my tongue out at him. By now everyone was laughing.

"Okay, enough of that... who wants to play football?", Sam suggested and all the guys got excited.

"Hell yah!", Jared shouted out and they all ran to the backyard. Kim and I were giggling at their over enthusiasm.

"You girls gonna come play?", Jared asked us. I considered saying no, but there really was nothing else to do. Me and Kim shared a look and both nodded at him.

We got up and ran into the back yard where they were picking teams. I was with Jake, Sam, and Quil on my team. Kim was with Jared, and Paul.

"Why do they have four people?", Paul complained.

"Because with Bella's clumsiness we will probably fail", Jake whined.

"Hey!", I yelled at Jake while everyone else laughed at me. I gave them all a murderous glare and they quieted down.

"Well then... let's get started", Kim suggested. Everyone got into positions.

I was confused as hell. I mean I've played football with the guys before but, I never quite understood it. I just tried to get the ball in my hands somehow and not fall. When I looked up I noticed the ball was flying in my direction. I quickly held my arms out and shut my eyes as tight as they could go expecting it to hit me. But it didn't. It landed right in my own hands. I frickin' caught it!

I slowly opened my eyes and saw everyone staring at me wide eyed. Their jaws were hanging open and it was dead silent. That is until I screamed in victory and ran in the direction of where I could make a touchdown thing.

"Oh my God!", Kim shrieked

.

"Go Bells!", Quill, Jake and Sam all shouted at me.

I looked back and noticed Jared still in shock. While I was laughing at him I ran into something hard. At first I thought it was a tree but I found my self on the floor on top of Paul.

"Dammit! Paul I could have made a touchdown!", I yelled at him and he just chuckled.

I was about to hit him when I remembered I would be the only one getting hurt so I just looked him in the eyes attempting to glare.

But that didn't happen. Because I got lost in his eyes. Him and I were the only two people there at that moment. I would do anything for him. He was holding me down to Earth right then and there. No one else mattered.

"Crap", we both said at the same time when we realized we had imprinted.

**A/N: Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns Twilight.**

**PAUL POV:**

"I just don't see how this didn't happened before", Sam said while pacing. You could tell by the look on his face he was confused. Everyone was.

"Yah man. Why didn't you imprint before?", Jake asked sounding partially mad. He was jealous because he still had that crush on her.

"I don't know...", I said feeling awkward. Everyone had been asking me that question lately. Bella was sitting next to me, but there was a large amount of space between us. I wanted to pull her next to me so badly right now it almost hurt.

Before I never ever felt this way. It's like from imprinting on her I see her in another light. I mean no wonder Jake had always liked her. Bella is hot.. I just don't understand how I didn't notice before. I mean she has an amazing body. Such long legs with the perfect curvy figure.

"Paul would you stop staring at me?", she asked me with her brows furrowed. Quil and Jared started laughing at me when I barely blushed. Sam stopped pacing and sighed.

"It's getting late, I should probably go home to Emily", he said.

"Yeah me too i need to snooze", Quil said trying to be cool.

"Jared, I guess we should go...", Kim said awkwardly. He nodded.

"My dad probably wants me home so I'm gonna go too", Jake told us.

We all said bye to each other. The only two left was Bella and me. Of course, I bet they all left on purpose just to get us together. We just sat there like total idiots for a few minutes neither of us knowing what to say. If we were in this scenario a day ago it would have been so much easier, but no. I had to imprint.

"Okay this is really awkward I guess we should talk about what happened", I said coming right out. She nodded.

"Your right. I mean it's not like we can just ignore the fact that we're... soul mates", she said. Bell was right. We can't ignore it. We can't run away from it. We can't reject it.

"I know. Plus it's not like we don't know each other.", I shrugged. Bella looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Paul, you may think you know me but I bet you don't", she giggled to me.

"Of course I know you Bells. I mean we have about a years worth of memories together.", I pointed out. She still didn't look convinced.

"What's my favorite color?", she simply asked me. One of the easiest questions to answer. Yet I didn't know the answer. "My favorite food, movie, song?', she asked again. Dang she was right. I knew the answer to none of these.

"See just because we know each other, doesn't mean we know each other", she told me as if it made sense. I laughed.

"Even though that made no sense, you're right. So What is your favorite color?", I asked her. She smiled at me and thought for a moment.

"I like", she paused blushing slightly, "brown". Brown doesn't seem like a color she would like. Wonder why she likes it. "How about you?"

At first I was going to say red, but I thought of how good dark blue was on Bella. When she wore dark blue tops or dresses it made her creamy skin color look beautiful, even though she was always beautiful.

"Dark blue, definitely.", I told her honestly.

"What's your favorite food?", she asked me. That was an easy question to answer. Just thinking about food made my mouth water.

"I can't pick just one food. I mean everything is all so good", I said and she laughed at me. "And you?", I asked her.

"I guess Emily's blueberry muffins", she smiled. We talked back and fourth for a while and I soon learned her favorite song, and movie. We were both laughing at the memories of the past that I forgot about the time.

"It's getting late I guess I should go", she sighed. I could tell that she didn't want to leave. I walked her to her car. She was about to get in but I grabbed her arm lightly to stop her.

Ignoring the spark when we touched I asked her, "Bella... are you glad I imprinted on you?"

She thought for a minute and looked me straight in the eyes. "Yes, Paul", she smiled at me. Just her telling me that felt like 10 weights had been lifted off my shoulders.

"That's all I needed to know", I whispered before I leaned in to give her a kiss.

**A/N: Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV:**

Oh my god. My heart was beating so fast. He was about to kiss me. As he leaned in I could feel his cool breath. When our lips were about to touch he stopped moving closer.

"Goodbye Bella", he smiled at me. _Ugh stupid tease_. I glared at him and got into my car and started the engine.

"Bye Paulie", I said to him giggling at the nickname he hated and slowly drove away. It hurt leaving him. I wanted to go back so badly, but I knew I couldn't. It was a quiet drive home, and I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. It was just so... so perfect. I parked my car in the driveway, turned off the engine, grabbed my keys and hopped out.

"Where have you been?", Charlie asked from the couch. I stopped dead in my tracks knowing that if I told him the truth, that me and Paul had been hanging out... alone, he would flip.

"Uh I was with the guys and Kim", I told him. That was half the truth so I didn't feel to guilty.

"Well, Bells it's late. You should go to bed", he told me and I nodded.

"Kay", I responded awkwardly before running up the stairs tripping on the way. I jumped in my bed and dug under the covers. I tried to calm myself down but nothing was working. I decided to think of Paul and before I knew it I was out, but of course I kept dreaming of him.

I woke up that next morning with the sun shining bright in my face. I hid back under the covers because of the blinding light. Oh how I wished I didn't need to get up. Or go to dramatic school. My mind randomly thought about yesterday. The imprint. Paul. I got up much quicker than normally an hopped in the shower. I guess I just really wanted to see Paul.

When I got out of the shower I towel dried my hair and decided to let it down. I wondered if I should put makeup on. I normally didn't wear makeup. Until Leah taught me how, and was always hounding me to wear it. I decided today to wear just some mascara and lip gloss. I got dressed in dark jeans, black converse, and a deep blue tank top, seeing as that was Paul's favorite color. **(you can see the outfit on my polyvore site: .com/cgi/profile?id=1567267 )**

When I walked down the stairs I expected to see my dad, but he wasn't there. I looked around the kitchen and found a note that said:

_**Bells,**_

_**I went to work early today. There were a few killings and I'm just checking them out. See you later tonight. Have a great Day!**_

_**-Charlie**_

I put the letter down and popped some toast in the toaster. After waiting a few minutes I buttered it, and ate it as fast as possible seeing as I was late to pick up the guys. I ran out the door being sure to lock it and turned to my car. I missed my old red truck. When I started getting closer to the guys we would go places ,and no one could ever fit in my car. So Jake made me get a huge car. I honestly have no clue what its called but to me- it's not the greatest. It's big, silver, and quiet. Not my thing.

I got into the car sighing as I closed the door and it didn't creek or make any noise. I buckled up and drove to Sam's house were I met all of them. The guys always came to Sam's in the morning. Of course only because Emily always made the best breakfast.

When I was outside the house I just honked. Normally I would come in, but because I was late, I couldn't really do so. I saw the guys all run out of the house. They all looked as normal as usual, but when I saw Paul my heart stopped. He looked friggen sexy. He was wearing skinny jeans that looked amazing on his legs and grey and black vans. My breath stopped for a second as I saw him looking at me through the car window. We both immediately looked away. The guys all laughed at us.

"Bella!", "Hey Bella", and "Hi Bells", I heard Quil, Jared and Jake say. But Paul said nothing. He just stepped in the car and ignored me. The drive to school seemed longer than usual with the guys nonstop rambling on who's hotter: Megan Fox or Jessica Alba, and the awkwardness of not be able to tell where Paul was looking through his stupid glasses that made him look extremely hot.

When we got to school I turned of the engine and hopped out of the car. Feeling better outside of the awkward car ride. As usual I walked into school with the guys, and we went our separate ways to class.

Pretty soon came lunch. I hadn't seen Paul since that morning but we all sat together at lunch so I would probably see him. That made me excited. I walked out of English with Jared and we started heading to the lunch room.

"So did you hear that Embry's gonna phase soon?", Jared asked me quietly. I was shocked. Nobody had told me this. We never kept secrets.

"No! And why the hell didn't I no this?", I asked him in a yell. He laughed at me.

"I don't know. I just found it out to. I think Sam was a little struck by the imprint he forgot to tell everyone", Jared laughed. I nodded my head understanding better. We were walking down the hallways when Jared stopped and gasped. I looked at him with confusion and saw he was looking at something right ahead of us. I followed what he was looked at and gasped too at what I saw. Right then and there it felt like someone stabbed my heart. I could not breathe and felt the tears start to some down my face.

It was Paul. And he was kissing someone, but not only someone- my arch enemy Lauren Mallory.

**A/N : Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV:**

I couldn't believe what I saw. I wanted to fall to the ground sobbing because of how much it hurt. I ran out of the hall and heard someone calling after me, but couldn't stop to see who it was. My vision was getting blurry so I just kept running and ran out of the school. I raced through the parking lot and into the forest. I kept running until I fell.

It was just like Edward all over again. With him I was left sobbing on the forest floor. And here I am again. Lying on the soggy soil of the forest crying. I can't believe it. Always me. I'm never good enough for any guy. I repeated those words in my head before slowly drifting into sleep.

Later that night I woke up with a neck ache. I looked around me and realized where I was. My room, in my bed. I sat back into my pillows and remembered earlier that day. Everything that happened with Paul. I could've cried but that wasn't me. The only thing I felt was mad at Paul. Why the heck was he kissing that girl, when he had imprinted on me?

I looked up again to see my dad standing in the doorway. "How are you doing Bells?", Charlie asked.

I just shrugged and said "ok". I wonder what they told him. I mean my dad knows about all the legends and stuff but he didn't know that Paul imprinted on me yet. Just before he was about to leave I asked, "Um dad who brought me home and what did they tell you?".

"Well Paul did and he said you fell and hit your head.", Charlie replied. I nodded and wondered why Paul would bring me home, mr.I-imprtint-ignore-my-imprint-then-kiss-any-girl-i-want. I thought he didn't care. I mean after what he did... why? I nodded at my dad and started to get out of bed.

"Where are you going Bells?", Charlie asked.

"Going to see the guys. I feel fine now", I told him honestly.

"Hunny they are all in the living room waiting for you to wake up.", he told me. I sped past him and rushed down the stairs.

The first person I saw was Emily. She came and hugged me tightly. Leah and Kim then came up and gave me hugs also. Then Jake came up and gave me a big bear hug along with Quil, Jared, and even Sam. I took in everyone of their hugs making me feel better in the slightest, but then when Paul came up I was bubbling with anger.

He just stood there looking at me in shame. "Bella I am so sorry", Paul said sincerely. But I wasn't buying it.

"No your not! If you were sorry you wouldn't have done it in the first place!", I yelled at him. His face looked so hurt just by me yelling at him.

"I am sorry! I swear she came on to me", he tried to convince me.

"That's what they all say Paul!", I yelled at him again. I was getting more and more angry over the fact that first he would cheat on me and then have the nerve to lie about it!

"I'm not lying Bella, I swear! Gosh You're so stubborn!", Paul yelled. That was it. I couldn't take it. The last person that always called me stubborn was Edward. I got so angry and started shaking.

"Bella...", Sam warned me. But that didn't do anything. Paul backed away from me before I exploded into a giant wolf and ran out the screen door breaking through it. I looked down at my paws and noticed they were white but faded into a deep black as the rest of my body.

_Bella, stay calm. I know you must be in shock right now_- Sam said to me. How could I stay calm? I just exploded into a giant wolf and neither of my parents are Quileute!

_I am not going to stay calm Sam! I am still mad at Paul and to top that off I'm a giant wolf and have no clue how_! I thought to him.

_Bells please believe me!- _Paul said in my mind.

_Gosh I have other things to worry about right now! I just need to know how to phase back._

_Leah is on her way with some clothes for you- _Sam said to me. I didn't understand why everyone including me, could be so calm. I mean neither my dad or mom has the gene for me to be a wolf so it makes no sense.

_Just try to be calm and think about something... peaceful- _Sam told me. I did as he said and tried to think of something peaceful. But right now I wasn't exactly in a peaceful stage of my life so that was hard.

_Paul stay with Bella, while we go see what's taking Leah so long- _Sam ordered. I wasn't exactly happy to be stuck with Paul at the moment, but it was Alpha's command.

_Bells I know your probably freaking out that you're a wolf but I need you to close your eyes and listen because I'm going to try to show you something.- _Paul said to me. I just nodded and closed my eyes, because there was nothing else to do and I could yell at him later.

But I realized I wouldn't need to yell at him later as he flashed images through my mind. He wasn't lying. Lauren really had forced a kiss upon him. I saw the images of her coming up to him and telling him that they needed to get together some time, he disagreed with her and tried to leave but she jumped him and kissed him.

_Ugh. That bitch would pay._ I slowly opened my eyes and saw Paul staring at me with wide eyes. I looked down to see if there was something wrong with me and noticed I was human again. And naked.

"Close your eyes lover boy", Leah said and came from behind him with a sun dress for me. I put it on and then walked with Leah so Paul could change in private.

**A/N: Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by S.M.**

**A/N: Hope you like the chapter and the story from here on out. Sorry for the delay. Happy 4****th**** of July, and be safe.**

**Chapter 5**

**Paul POV:**

_OH. MY. GOD. Bella. Naked. YUM. _I thought to myself as I tried to memorize her naked body in front of me. It seems that my day just got better if you ask me.

"Close your eyes lover boy", Leah said and came from behind me with a sun dress for Bella.

Taking one last look at my beautiful imprint I turned to the woods to phase and dress. I know what you're thinking…Paul, shy. Those words have never been used in the same sentence, but here I was making my way into the woods. I didn't want to embarrass Bella by phasing in front of her.

Once I was decent I made my way back into the house where Bella was already sitting down on the couch between Leah and Sam.

"At least you already know about werewolves, and knew what had happened to you unlike the rest of us." Jared said.

"But how? How could I have changed. I'm not Quileute!" Bella was starting to have a panic attack.

"Shhh…Try to calm down Bella." I whispered to her as I picked her up from the couch to sit her on my lap on the love seat.

"How (gasp) do you (gasp) expect me (gasp) to do that (gasp)?" She asked as I slowly rubbed her back in circles. After a while she calmed down enough that it didn't seem like she was going to pass out.

"How do you feel?" I grabbed her chin so I could look into her eyes.

"Better." She whispered as she took deep breaths.

"Now that you're calm we need to figure out what exactly happened." Sam said as he got up and started pacing.

"It's a good thing Charlie didn't see his little girl turn in to a furry animal." Quil said trying to lighten the mood, but instead causing Bella to cry.

"Shut up before I rip your tongue out." I threatened as I tried to calm her down all over again.

"Oh Bella, he didn't mean it." All the girls came to surround me trying to put her at ease.

"Where's Charlie?" She asked no one in particular.

"I sent him to go get chocolate ice-cream and Oreo cookies since they're your favorite when your sad or stressed." Jake said.

I started to shake as he told us. _Why didn't I know that. I should know these things she is My imprint. Not Jake's._ I thought to myself as I started to see red at thinking that another knew more about my imprint than me.

"Paul?…Please don't." Bella asked as she tightened her hold on me so that she was nuzzling my chest. Slowly my shaking stopped as I realized I could have hurt her if I had phased. Looking around the room the rest of the guys had their imprints behind them ready to protect them if I had phased.

No one spoke for a while as they tried to get their thoughts in order so as not to make Bella cry or have another panic attack. We were so caught up in our thoughts that we didn't hear Charlie pull up or come into the house.

"How are you felling Bella?" Charlie's voice startled us from our thoughts.

"I'm fine," was all she said as tightened her hold on me once again.

"Ok sweetie. Do you want the ice-cream and cookies now or should I put them up?" He asked.

"No that's ok. I'll get some right now." She made a move to get up, but Jake stopped her.

"Don't worry Bells. I'll go serve you some." Glaring at him he made his way into the kitchen with Charlie.

_Once again Jake to the rescue._ I tried not to get mad, but its hard not to knowing that he always had a crush on her.

Coming back with a bowl of ice-cream and Oreos he handed it to Bella.

"Thanks Jake." Grabbing the bowl from his hands.

"No problem Bells." He said as he gave her a smile which made her smile back at him.

_HELL NO!_ I tried not to set Bella down so I could lunge at him for making her smile. This imprint stuff is harder than I thought. Any little thing concerning Bella seems to trigger me to start shaking. Especially other guys getting her to smile when I couldn't.

"Paul." Sam said as he glared at me.

"What?" I growled at him as the shaking started to get worse.

Sam just looked at me than at Charlie who we didn't see came back into the room standing frozen by the door way. _CRAP. How to explain a growling and shaking guy holding your daughter._

"Charlie.." We all started to say.

Before any of us could explain much less blink he had taken Bella out of my arms in a corner where he was crouched in front of her growling at us.

**A/N: So what do you think. Good or bad? Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight character.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and being added to the alerts. Hope you like the chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

**Charlie POV:**

I kept looking at the threats that were facing my daughter as I readied myself for their attack. The animal in me wanted loose to eliminate all threat.

"Char..Dad?" I heard my baby girl whisper as I crouched further into a defensive stance letting a feral growl erupt from my mouth. I couldn't answer her even if I wanted to when my inner beast was clawing to get out.

"Go get the elders?" The Alpha of the pack whispered to one of his followers who quickly made his escape for reinforcements. I quickly looked around us trying to find an escape before more arrived. _Must save her. Must save her._

"Dad it's okay they won't hurt me." She told me as she laid her hand on my shoulder trying to calm me.

"Bella don't move he might hurt you." The pup that is trying to take her away from me said. The only answer I gave him was a menacing growl with a show of my teeth.

"I WOULD NEVER HURT HER!" I yelled at them as anger took over causing me to shake.

"Calm down Mr. Swan. We're just worried." My best friend's son, Jacob, mumbled to me as he tried to make his way towards us.

"STAY BACK!" I warned everyone in the room. Time seemed to pass slowly when I heard the door open.

"What the hell is going on here?" A voice came from the door way where their reinforcements stood. _It's too late._

"Charlie?" Billy slowly wheeled himself in and looked shocked at what he saw.

"Stay back I don't want to hurt you, but I will." I told him as I surveyed the room once again trying to see who was the biggest threat I would have to take out first.

"Dad, please…" Bell whimpered.

"We won't hurt you or Bella, I promise. Just calm down so we can figure out what's going on." Billy made his way closer to me.

"He was going to hurt her." I glared at Paul.

"I would never hurt her she's my imprint." He growled at me.

"That's enough both of you. You are scaring Bella, and I know both of you don't want that." Billy said as the rest of the elders came into the room. "Can we talk Charlie, please?"

"I'm not leaving my daughter here alone with them," I told him.

"You won't have to leave. You can talk here because I want to be a part of this conversation." My daughter told us as she glared everyone down.

"That would be fine." Quil Sr. rasped out as he made his way to a seat. "Everyone sit down, and make yourself comfortable because I believe this will be a long night."

"I'm fine where I'm at." I told him as I slowly got out of my fighting stance, but still shielding Bella from harm.

"Dad can we sit, please. I don't think I can stand much longer." Looking into her eyes I saw complete exhaustion. "We can even sit here in the corner, but can we just sit?"

"Sure sweetie." I told her as I slowly sat down with her leaning against the corner behind me.

Once everyone was seated the elders started in on questions I thought I would never have to answer.

"What are you?" Quil Sr. asked first.

"I'm a shifter."

"What tribe are you from?" Sam was the next to ask.

"What does it matter?" I asked back ready to fight for our life if need be.

"We know many tribes, and I was just wondering why you would leave." He asked.

"We left to live." I growled out.

"What do you mean?" Billy asked as I saw the worried expression on his face.

"Do you really want to know…"

"Yes." Everyone answered including Bella.

_**Flashback:**_

_My father was running as fast as he could with my mom and me on his back, but it didn't seem fast enough. We had been running for days without end. I had my eyes closed as the trees flew by so I wouldn't get sick by the constant blur. My parents had been running since before I was born, and today was no different. They had found us because we got too comfortable in this little town in Maine, and now we were paying for it._

"_Don't worry sweetie…we won't let anything happen to you." My mother whispered into my ear as her hold tightened on me._

"_Why are they chasing us?" I asked trying to be brave and not let the tears that I was holding back fall._

"_Shhh… When you're older we'll tell you. Okay." She told me as she covered my body with hers so the branches wouldn't scratch me. I thought I was old enough to know since I was going to be turning six at the end of this week._

_Once my father thought we were at a safe distance he slowly came to a stop to allow us to rest before we continued on to a new town and a new life. That night once my father phased back he held us in his arms as we slept keeping watch for our hunters, his tribe._

_**End Flashback:**_

Looking around the room I saw all the surprised faces of the children I saw grow up since the time I moved here. I tried to calm my instinct of fight or flight that kept coming to the fore front of my mind as I thought of my baby girl in danger.

"Why didn't I see the signs?" Billy asked more to himself than to me.

"I was taught to hide it well. Once Bella was born I stopped phasing so they couldn't track us, and with practice I was able to regulate things like my temperature and scent. It was hide or die." I told him.

"Why were they chasing your family?" Embry looked at me like I was some form of criminal.

"They were chasing us because my father refused to mate with who the tribe thought would help make strong shifters. It was unheard of that a shifter in our tribe mate with an outsider, but my father imprinted on my mother who was a white face." I spoke as I tried to control my shaking.

"Couldn't he go to his Alpha for help." Sam asked me, and all I could do was laugh.

"The Alpha…My father was the Alpha until the tribal elders turned his pack and tribe against him." I sneered. The gasps rang out in the room. "He ran when they tried to kill my mother while she was pregnant with me. They didn't want a half breed to taint the Alpha line."

"Oh my god." Bella gasped.

"That's when they ran and never stopped. Why do you think I let your mother go? She would always be in danger if she stayed with me."

"Did you imprint on Bella's mom." Looking at me in disbelief for leaving my imprint Seth asked.

"No, I have never imprinted. I probably never will since I stopped phasing." I mumbled.

"Do you know if they're still looking for you?" Billy wanted to know.

"I honestly don't know. If the tribe survived more than likely they are." I turned to Bell pleading with my eyes to forgive me for keeping this from her.

"Don't worry dad I understand why you hid your past." She wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

Everyone was quiet as they let all the information sink in. "Well it seems that we will have to be prepared." Sam stood up looking at everyone in the room. "Cause we are not letting anyone hurt our family."

"Thank you," was all I was able to say as I tightened my hold on my daughter._ Please let them have died. _I thought of the people I was meant to lead to insure their survival instead of wishing for their death.

**A/N: This is only the beginning of a past that will come to light. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: S.M owns Twilight. So sad **

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added the story to alerts/favorites.**

**Chapter 7**

**Bella POV:**

"I know I should have told you sweetie, but I honestly thought that you would be safe from phasing." He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"I already told you I understand. You did what you thought was best. I honestly don't know what I would have done if I was in your situation." I told him as I tried to take his worry away.

"Charlie I have a question." Sam asked with a frown on his face.

"Go ahead Sam." He answered as started to truly relax for the first time since he came in tonight.

"Are your senses as sharp as when you shifted or did they go back to when you were human when you stopped phasing?" At his question all the Elders fell quiet waiting on the answer.

"They are the same. Why?" My dad answered with a confused look to his face.

"How much do you know of the supernatural world?" Billy asked since it seemed he knew where Sam was going with his questions.

"By 'supernatural world' do you mean the Cullens?" He asked Billy without blinking.

"So you knew what they were and still you let Bella go out with the leech!" Paul growled as he started to shake.

"Paul you will calm down." Sam said using his alpha voice to make sure the situation didn't get out to control.

"Yes, I know about vampires and other supernatural beings. The Cullens were not your usual vampires, and seemed to be descent people. I let Bella date 'Idiot Boy' because I thought that if something should ever happen to me they would take care of her if my tribe was still out there looking for us. So before any of you lecture me on putting my daughter in danger by letting her date a vampire I want you to remember I know just how big a threat my tribe is and I chose the lesser of the evil." My dad said through clenched teeth.

No one seemed to know what to say to that. _If my dad preferred me being with a vampire so I could be safe…just how big of a threat was my dad's tribe. _Looking around I could see everyone thinking along the same lines as me.

Once calm was restored in the room I felt my head still reeling from everything that has happened tonight. My body seemed to be screaming at me for rest. Slowly shifting my body so I was being supported by Charlie I closed my eyes just to rest them while the Elders told their tribal legends.

_**DREAM:**_

_I was in a clearing waiting for something, but I didn't know what I was waiting for. Turning in a circle I slowly noticed eyes looking through the trees at me, and my fear started to rise._

_One by one wolves came out of the woods to surround me in the clearing baring their teeth at me. I knew it that instant that they were getting ready to attack me, but for what I didn't know. Slowly taking in the threat I tried to phase only to find that I was unable to shift and defend myself._

_Circling me I knew this was the end, and my only thoughts were of my dad and Paul. Sending a silent prayer that my death was quick; I slowly turned to faced the one who seemed to be the leader of this pack. I silently hoped that my dad and Paul would not see what was left of me once this pack was done because the instant my eyes met their leader's I knew my death would not be a pretty one._

_Before they were able to lunge at me I heard growls that weren't coming from my soon to be killers. Turning to the sound of the growls I saw two large black wolves step out of the woods to face my enemies. They slowly made their way towards the pack that had me surrounded, and that's when I noticed the other wolves that were behind them as they made their way into the clearing._

_I didn't have a chance to yell out a warning to the pack that I knew in my heart were here to defend me before they were attacked by the leader of the other pack. I tried again to phase again and failed as I saw each pack fight with all their might._

_My senses seemed to shut off except my hearing as growls and howls were heard around me. The tearing of flesh could be heard, and the sound of death soon followed. What seemed like hours were only minutes as the fight was coming to an end._

_Looking around I saw the two black wolves and a grey wolf laying on the ground not moving. I don't know what drove me to run to them to give them aid, but in that instance I knew that if they died so would I. Running to them I dodged the others that were still fighting as I tried to get to them. _

_Dropping to my knees I reached out to the grey wolf first only to draw my hand back with his blood, and knowing that nothing I did would bring him back. Trying to wipe my tears from my face I went to the two black wolves knowing that I was also too late to save them._

_My heart seemed to break as I took in these three wolves that fought for me as I let out a blood curling scream that carried my heart and with it my life as it slowly left my body._

_**END OF DREAM:**_

I tried to fight the hands that were shaking me, and calling my name.

"BELLA!" I heard my dad's voice like he was far away.

"What's wrong with her?" I could hear the panic in Paul's voice as the shaking became more violent.

"BELLA WAKE UP!" I heard my dad yell at me as my eyes slowly opened to see worried faces surrounding me.

"What happened?" I asked in a hoarse voice.

"You were dreaming, and then you let out a scream that I never want to hear again." My dad spoke to me as he cradled me to him like he was worried that I might disappear.

"I did?" I was still trying to shake a foreboding feeling that the dream caused.

"What was the dream about?" Paul asked me as he combed his fingers through my hair.

"It was nothing…it was just a dream." I told them as I tried to force myself to believe it as well. _Just a dream…it was just a dream._ "I'm sorry for worrying you guys."

"Shhh…sweetie you can't control what you dream." My dad whispered to me as he rocked me back and forth like when I was a little girl. Once those left his mouth my shaking started as I remembered what happened to cause me to scream. "Your safe now daddy's got you."

"Don't let go." I begged him as my tears fell on his shirt before the darkness took me.

**A/N: What do you think the dream means? Will come true? I would like to hear what you think, and if you have any suggestions. Remember to review. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own my copy of the movie.**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and place this story or me on alert. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**PPOV ( Paul):**

_Fuck. My. Life. _That's all that kept running through my head as I thought back on today's events. I still can't believe that I 'The Bad Ass' imprinted, and to Bella of all people. _Who would have thought._ Not only is Bella my reason to live, but she's a shifter too. I know I was surprised as hell when she phase, and not to mention the rest of the guys. When she phased I know what everyone was thinking at the time. _Who dipped into the Swan jar._ My bet was on Sam's father since he was Johnny Apple Seed when here still lived here.

"Earth to Paul," Embry snapped his fingers in front of me trying to get my attention.

"You better get your damn fingers out of my face before I permanently remove them." I told him.

"Someone's in a mood." He grumbled as the sat on the floor of Sam's house.

"That's enough. Both of you." Sam gave us a pointed look that reminded me of my kindergarten teacher. _I wonder what Sam would look like in a dress with a granny bun and glasses._

"If you're done laughing we can discuss what happened today." _Shit I was laughing out loud. _ Giving me a weird look he went his Lazy Boy so we could start.

"I don't know about you, but today was better than Days Of Our Lives." Leave it to Jacob to talk about T.V.

"All we needed was popcorn." Embry added his two cents.

"Ok, guys lets talk seriously." Sam glared at all of them.

"So are you scared Paul?" Jared asked me with a smirk on his face.

"No, why should I be. We're a strong pack, and we can take the tribe that's hunting down Bella and her dad. Well, that's if they are even looking still." I said shrugging it off.

"I know that. That's not what I meant." Jared's smirk got bigger.

"What did you mean than?" I was getting impatient with his smirking ass.

"Let me rephrase. Are you scared yet about your future father-in-law being a shifter, and an Alpha at that?" It seemed everything came to a screeching stop as his words sunk in.

"Oh. Shit." I felt the color on my face drain away as his words finally hit home. _I wasn't afraid before because I'm a werewolf. What was he going to do shoot me. Please, I can heal within seconds depending on the damage. Now, I'm not so sure. Chief Swan is a shifter and a powerful Alpha at that. HE'S GOING TO KILL ME._

"Jared I think you managed to put Paul into shock." Jacob said as he tried to slap Paul out of his trance.

"He doesn't look to good." Emily's voice drifted to us as she came into the room with snacks.

"It's understandable," was all Sam said as he started in on the snacks.

"What happened?" She asked trying to get comfortable on Sam's lap.

"Can I tell her? Please. Please. Please." Jacob and Embry pleaded. Once Sam nodded to go ahead Jacob began to narrate as Embry acted out the events.

Some time later, after the wonderful performance of the boys on today's events. I was still in a trance like state.

"Fuck. My. Life." I barely whispered to no one in particular.

"Is he starting to come around?" Jared asked Sam.

"I think so he just said 'Fuck. My. Life'." Jacob mimicked.

"HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" I yelled as my face got paler if that was even possible. Before anyone could calm me down I started to pace the room.

"Calm down Paul. Who's going to kill you?" Emily asked as she place her hand on my shoulder making me stop my pacing.

"CHIEF SWAN!" I yelled again as I started to run my fingers through my hair like an addict going through withdraws.

"No he isn't. You're just over reacting." As the last words left her mouth she saw all the boys just shaking their heads.

"I got twenty that he pisses off Chief Swan by the end of the week." Embry said as he took out his wallets placing the money on the side table. Before Paul could grasp what was going on there was a stack of money, and Jared writing out who said when for their bets.

"I need to run." I shoved my way to the door leading to the woods so I could think. Phasing without bothering with my clothes I ran to Bella's house. _I hope Chief Swan isn't there._

Coming into the edge of the forest by Bella's house I saw the cruiser in the drive way. _Damn my luck._ I tried to get closer to her side without my scent alerting her dad.

_Your going to have to do better than that pup._

**A/N: Reviews are great…hint…hint. Also I need help from my viewers. I was wondering what point of view I should do next.**

**A.) The Cullens **

**B.) The Tribe**

**C.) Victoria**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. Thank you to all my readers, and I hope to post on  
Saturday or Sunday.**

**Chapter 9**

**Charlies POV:**

_Your going to have to do better than that pup. _I thought as I saw Paul creep up to my house like a thief. I sensed him once he crossed from La Push to Forks to enter into my territory. I know what it can be like once you fall in love wanting to see your girl one more time before she falls asleep, and how much stronger it can be when you imprint. _Did you honestly think you could sneak by me Paul?_

"_Ummm…is that a trick question Chief Swan?" _ He sounded like he was sweating bullets.

"_Why don't you phase and come inside the house." _I sent to him as I headed down the stairs to unlock the back door for him. Once the door was unlocked I went to the kitchen to get a diet coke because Bella would kill me if she knew I drank a beer before I went to bed.

"Sorry to have bothered you Chief Swan." Paul said as he came in with his head down.

"Call me Charlie." I tried to put him as ease, but inside I was happy that he feared me.

"Sorry Charlie."

"Do want something to drink. How about left over pizza." I asked him as I went to the fridge to pull out a drink and the box of pizza.

"Yes, please." He said as he took a seat at the table. Who would have thought the day would come when Paul, the badass, would be polite. Sticking all the slices of pizza in the oven to reheat I took my seat across from him.

"If you want you can go check on Bella, but don't wake her she finally went to sleep." I warned him as he got up to go upstairs. _At least I can hear him if he tries anything._ I thought to myself as I set the table.

It seemed like forever that Paul went upstairs that I heard him coming down to the kitchen with a look of love on his face. It seemed as the boys had excellent timing because the timer for the pizza went off as he sat down again.

"Thank you." Paul said as I handed him his drink and pizza.

"Dig in." I told him as I started in on my pizza like there was no tomorrow. We didn't speak as we stuffed our mouths until our plates and cans of soda were empty.

"Charlie….I know that you have heard a lot of stuff about me." He said as he twisted his napkin. All I could do was arch a brow, and give him the go ahead signal. "That I have a bad temper, and that I'm a manwhore."

"That pretty much sums it up."

"I can honestly say that Bella is different, and that I will always love her. After all she is my imprint." He whispered the last words like he was in deep thought.

"Is that the only reason that you love her…because she's your imprint?" I had to ask because my daughter deserved more than that.

"Of course not Charlie."

"Than why do you love her?" I put him on the spot, and he had better have a good answer.

"Bella is wonderful to day the least. She has opened her heart not once, but twice to supernatural beings. She didn't run from Edward or Jake once she found out what they were. She puts everyone before herself….she is the person that I hope to be Charlie. I love her with all that I am, and will after I take my last breath." He said as he pleaded with his eyes to believe him.

"I know you will Paul, but she is still my baby girl." I gave him my serious face.

"I understand."

"That's why this will be the one and only warning I will give you." If it were possible Paul face turned whiter than a vampire. "If you ever make her cry like Edward did, hurt or disrespect her in anyway I will personally neuter you. Do you understand?" As flashes of holding Bella for dear life as she cried over Edward, and not being able to do anything about it. I never want to have to go through that again imprint or not. All Paul was able to do was nodded his head yes.

After our little heart to heart we talked about what was happening in our lives, and I learned more about my future-son-in-law.

**? POV:**

They actually thought that they could keep her safe, but they had another thing coming. We have waited and watched every movement they have made without their attention.

"It seems that one of the wolves has imprinted on Ms. Swan." One of my spies reported.

"Do they suspect anything?" I asked her as I moved to my study's window.

"Of course not, after all I am human. They would never suspect me." She state with confidence.

"Just don't get too cocky, and screw up. I will not hesitate in doing what I did to David." Just to show her I meant what I said I placed David's eyes on my desk.

"I won't let you down." She said as she bowed and left the room.

Soon the time will come when we will be able to eliminate Isabella Swan, but until then I will have to wait and watch. Making my way out of my study I went for a run to clear my head before my next spy reported to me. _Soon Bella. Soon you won't know what hit you._

**A/N: Remember to review. I going to try to post pictures for the character on my profile in the coming days so keep an eye out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone,**

**I would like to say thank you to all those who have put my story on alert, and who have selected me as a favorite author. I have not abandon my stories, but took a step back for a while. Currently, I am still in school, but will update within the next week or two if all goes well. Please bare with me, and I am going to need your help in finding/creating two characters in each of my stories that will appear later on to help with the plot. If any of you have any suggestions please PM me.**

**Aleangel**


End file.
